iHunt 2: Shadows of a past gone by
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Set years after iHunt Carly Sam and David now parents as well as bounty hunters. Have what they consider a normal happy life. Despite some bumps in the road to get there. But when the past comes back to haunt them will they have to go back to their old ways to stop it and save what they have


**A/N: What up CAM fans its time for a look once more into the iGangster universe. This one takes place years after the last one ended. Athena David, Carly, and Sam's daughter is now ten. David also has two other children a son with Frankie named Crixus who is eight and a year younger than Athena another daughter named Pam with Sam and Carly who is six. This first chapter helps set the scene for the story. Which I plan to take you on a ride so lets go.**

* * *

**Life As We Know It Now pt 1!**

Carly Pukkett stormed into the kitchen behind the three children slamming the door behind her. "ATHENA JUSTICE IF YOU EVEN THINK OF GOING TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I TELL YOU!" she yelled to her oldest daughter. Making the young caramel colored girl with the curly sandy brown afro stop dead in her tracks along with her brother and sister. "Sit!," she said pointing to a chair at the kitchen table. She then quickly gathered herself as the young girl sat down. The young girl who if Carly ever wondered what she'd look like had she been born half black gave her the answer. "Now care to explain to me how you managed to not only get suspended for four days but a weeks worth of detention for fighting?" she asked reminding her that while Athena had inherited her looks she'd also gotten her father and other mother's tempers.

"Mom its not my fault those assholes were calling Crix retard, and they called me a half breed," Athena said trying to justify her actions.

"Its true mama C," Crixus said sticking up for his oldest sister. If Athena was a look alike for Carly. Crixus Eric Brown was a light skinned version of father right down to his dreadlocks and smile. Unfortunately for the soon to be nine year old he never met his birth mother. As Frankie had passed away giving birth to him due to complications. Also the young boy struggled in school because he suffered from dyslexia. Meaning he read numbers and words backwards at times. But thanks to tutoring he had improved but still struggled with bullying. As did the other two kids.

"First Crixus don't interrupt second what have we told you three about people picking on you," Carly said admonishing the kids as she pulled out her.

"Ugh ignore them ," Athena sighed. "But mom mom and dad wouldn't be mad," she said.

"We'll see about that," Carly said already dialing her wife's number. "Sam... put me on speaker so Dave can hear," she said putting her phone on speaker.

"Cupcake we're kind of in a jeep in the middle of Jamaica on a hunt," Sam said as she put the phone on her end.

"Yeah what up Carls," David said as he drove the jeep.

"Well your daughter Athena has gotten suspended and a week of detention for fighting," Carly said still giving the stern eye to her daughter.

"Did you win," David and Sam asked in unison drawing the ire of Carly.

"Yeah I made him cried and everything," Athena said.

"David ! Sam!," Carly said letting her wife and cousin know she wasn't in the mood for the two's jokes.

"Aj come to the phone," David said.

"Yes dad," Athena said walking closer to the phone and taking it from her mother.

"AJ why were you fighting?," Sam asked.

"Some jerks were picking on Crix and they called me a half breed," Athena explained.

"Not saying you didn't have the right to get mad, but we'll talk more about it when me and your dad get back," Sam said.

"Yeah but until then no tv including wrestling and no video games and your mom is taking your iPad," David said with a no nonsense tone.

"But dad!," Athena wined.

"No buts now put your brother on the phone," David said.

"Hey dad!," Crixus said as he enthusiastically took the phone from his sister.

"Hey champ heard you had a rough day today you ok ?," David asked. He knew his oldest daughter had gotten his attitude and toughness his son had gotten more his kinder more loving nature. Preferring not to fight or have any confrontations at all. Which also made the sweet boy a target.

"Yeah dad I'm fine... Will you be back in time for my birthday" Crixus asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything in fact we should be home tomorrow afternoon or the next Day ok," David said assuring his son he'd be there for his birthday.

"I wanna talk to daddy!," said Pam walking up to her brother. Pamela Jade Puckett Brown was the youngest of the three children. And out of the three she seemed to look out of place with her older two siblings as she was a shade lighter than the other two and had light green eyes. Her hair was a bit straighter than Athena's and was the same dark almost black brown as her mothers. Her name came about as a combination of the names of both Carly and Sam's mothers. Also the child seemed to lean more on the sweet side like her mother Carly in her pre gang and bounty hunter days. But still had her fiery temper as well. But like Athena she was a "daddy's" girl if not more so than her sister. And more of a girly girl.

"Dad Pam wants to talk," Crixus said before handing the phone to her sister.

"Hi princess," David said talking to his youngest child.

"Hi daddy! Are you catching bad guys?," Pam asked.

"Yes sweetie you wanna talk to mama ," David asked already kind of knowing the answer.

"No just you... what are you bringing me back," Pam said.

"Nothing if you don't talk to your mama," Sam said in false seriousness.

"Sorry mama!," Pam said immediately addressing her mother.

"Its ok princess put your mommy on ok," Sam said.

"Ok...here," Pam said handing the phone back to her mother.

"You two know we have a meeting at the school right," Carly said

"Yeah we know now can we get back to work Carls," David said.

"Ok love you guys come home safe," Carly said

"Love you too cupcake," Sam said.

"Love ya Carls bye," David said as Sam hung up the phone.

* * *

"Trouble with the kids again ?," "Hawk" asked as he wheeled the jeep the road that went through the dense area of Jamaican forst. Henry "Hawk" Chan was an ex marine turned bounty hunter. Who up until ten years ago worked freelance until he joined the company after a rather large windfall the company had on a hunt. A windfall that let them expand the company to Two countries. Placing Henry in charge of the Jamaican office along side Vega and Gibby.

"Yeah man," David said loading the magazine into his Saiga 12 Gage shotgun.

"Yeah AJ is a handful kind of makes me glad I don't have any," Henry said .

"You'd have to find someone to sleep with you first," Camilia said adjusting the bandanna on her head. Camillia or Cammi as she liked to be called at times was an Alabama transplant to South Carolina. And was effectively Frankie's replacement. Aside from being a hand gun expert she was also a licensed helicopter pilot. An asset that often came in handy to the team. What also set the pale skinned Caucasian apart aside from the large vine that stopped a her butt crack and went to the front of her hips. Along with her other tattoos and piercings, was her tendency to change hair colors. Hair which was purple a the moment but could change on a whim.

"Whatever Cammi and radio Miko and "Red"," Hawk said admonishing the purple haired woman.

"On it... yo Miko Katie you read," Camillia asked into her radio

"_Roger that Cammi,_" Katie said into her radio.

"Can we get an ETA on the target," Camillia asked.

"_We're up on the two minute warning so be ready ," _Katie answered.

A few brief minutes later the team found themselves in front of a run down tin house as they got out of the jeeps. "Nice place," Miko said said sarcastically as she cocked her glock.

"Yeah yeah what's the plan boss," Katie asked cocking her shotgun.

"Ok Dave you go up front with me Hawk Katie take the sides. Miko Cammi take the back," Sam said before they all moved in position. She and David on either side of the door frame.

"Johnathan Shakespeare we have a warrant arrest come out now with your hands up!," David said as he banged on the door. "Shakespeare we have the house surrounded come out now!" he said again.

"Hey big bro what are the odds he's sleeping?," Sam asked semi sarcastically as she cocked AR-15. Just before four rounds of buck shot came the door barely missing them

"None!," David said kicking the door in and chasing behind and average height black man with dreads. "STOP GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW!," David yell as they chased him.

"Miko Cammi!... He's coming out back," Sam said into her radio she and David right behind their hunt.

"Stop right there motherfucker!," Camillia yelled as she and Miko stood with their guns drawn on the perp.

"Hands where I can see em right now!," David said he and s with his gun trained on him from behind.

Seeing he was cornered Johnathan gave a jumping kick hitting Miko in the shoulder making her drop her gun. Allowing him to push past her. He then pulled a long can like object out of his pants. And tossed it towards the four bounty hunter.

"Oh shit! HIT THE DECK!," Sam yelled as she and the others jumped away before the explosive device blew up sending a ton dirt into the air.

"WHO THE FUCK HAS A GRANADE!," David yelled his ears ringing from the concussive blast. "Sammie you ok sis?"

"Yeah lets go get the son of bitch went that way!," Sam said as she took off running for the tree line David and the others behind her .

"Hawk KP! He took off into the woods could be headed to the beach we passed on the way in get in the Jeeps and be waiting when we get there!," David said as he ran behind Sam.

"_Already on it big man we'll meet you their!," _Katie said.

"Cammi Miko go left we'll go right," Sam yelled as she and David veered to the right.

"Sammie you see him?," David asked as they continued into the woulds the sound of the ocean getting closer .

"No not... There!," she said before firing her AR 15 and sending one none lethal round into his shoulder and one into his leg making him fall to ground.

"Nice shot," David said as he and Sam ran down to the edge of the to grab their capture. He then hopped on the perp and punched him in his jaw effectively loosening his teeth. "That's for the granade asshole," he said before punching him again patting him down and putting on his handcuffs. "Sammie leg irons,"

"You broke my nose and you shot me ! Dats police brutality!," Johnathan said as Sam began to secured the leg irons to his ankles.

"You're right except one thing we aint cops," Sam said as she and David stood him up.

"Yeah we're bounty hunters, now move!," David said.

* * *

**Two Nights later:**

Some time in the middle of the night Carly awoke to the sounds of heavy footsteps in the middle of the night coming up the stairs. Thinking quickly not caring she was only in a short night gown going into full on protective mom mode. Went to her closet and opened the small gun safe and pulled out her pink 9mm handgun with a grip molded to her hand. She then made her way to stealthy towards the light coming from the shared room of her daughters . She then turned the corner and aimed the gun at whoever dare mess with her kids. Then immediately lowered it. "Damn it Sam Dave," she said as she put the safety back on her gun.

"Sorry cupcake just wanted to check on our little badass and princess here," Sam said stroking Pam's hair.

"Yeah I told Sam to call and let you know but blondie here wanted to surprise you," David said before kissing Athena's forehead.

"Surprise huh?," Carly said holding her gun at her hip and raising her eyebrow. "Come to bed mama I got a surprise for you," she said.

"Ok on that note I'm taking a walk," David said quickly kissing Pam in the same way he had done her sister.

"A walk bro its like three A.M.," Sam said trying to keep her cousin from leaving. For a year after Frankie's death David had not only become extremely depressed but a full blown alcoholic. Often showing up on hunts drunk when he hadn't spent the day in a bar. At point getting a DUI on his motorcycle making Carly and Sam nearly seriously take away his parental rights. But with the help of his family he had gotten into AA and was now on his eighth year of sobriety. Instead focusing on his job children as well as MMA training and music. But still whenever told Sam he was going out this late night it worried her. Worried her that her cousin her brother would go back into his own drakness.

"Sammie I'm just gonna hop on my bike get some wind therapy. No drinking ok," David said masking his pain with a smile. He did that most times so not to tell his cousin best friend and sister he was jealous of both her and the mother of two of his children. Jealous of them because unlike them they unlike him had someone to hold and make love too after long hunts like the one they had just come back from . But no fate had robbed him of that. Fate had robbed him of the love of his life. And since then he hadn't so much as flirted with another woman. Let alone dated one because in his hart and mind no one would or could ever replace Frankie.

"Ok Mon be careful," Sam said sensing her brother's internal pain.

"Always am," David said as he disappeared down the stairs.

"I worry about him," Sam said.

"Me too but right now lets worry about what's in between these thighs," Carly said rubbing her gun along her thigh suggestively before backing into her bedroom

"Oh really?," Sam said following her.

Carly quickly put her gun back in the safe and locked it. No sooner had she done it she found herself smothered by her wife's kiss. Sam's tongue dominating hers.

"Damn I missed you," Sam said her voice husky with lust as she bit Carly's neck.

"I missed you too!," Carly sighed as Sam nibbled her pulse point as she pulled on the blonde's shirt.

"To many clothes," Sam said taking off Carly's night gown and cast it aside. She then swirled Carly onto the bed and stood their admiring her wife's still youthful alabaster skin and body. Despite having born two children Carly had only a few very faint stretch marks and her body was tone thanks to the hours of cross fit training she and Sam both did. But even if her body had not held up so to speak to Sam she'd always look the same. The thought of which made her smile as she shucked her jeans and underwear. She then hopped in the bed and in between Carly's legs kissing her and then angled her sex so her clit was in line with Carly's and began grinding in a figure eight.

"Ugh God!...God I love you!... So much!," Carly said between kisses as she wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and ground up into her.

"Aghh... I love you too!," Sam said as she grinded harder into her wife as they traded sloppy kisses.

"Ugh harder baby!... HARDER FUCKING HARDER!," Carly moaned her climax building as she dug her nails into Sam's back.

"FUCK I'M CLOSE... SO CLOSE!," Sam moaned feeling her own climax fast approaching. "Say my name !...FUCK SAY MY NAME!,"

"SAM!...SAM!," Carly cried out so loud she didn't here the door creek open.

"Mama, mommy what are you doing," Pam asked confused at what she was seeing.

"Pam why are you awake!," a straddled Carly said as she and Sam quickly covered themselves.

"I had a bad dream can I sleep with you," the six year old asked.

"Um...give your mommy and I a few minutes ok princess," Sam said trying no to to blush.

"Ok but what were you doing?," Pam asked.

"Err...um wrestling," Carly said thinking of a logical excuse.

"Uh sweetie could you step out a second," Sam said.

"Ok," Pam said turning to leave the room, "But if you were wrestling who winning"

"Mommy, you're mommy always wins," Sam said with a cocky smile and wink.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the night a satin black Harley Davidson Fat boy pulled into the empty parking lot of darkened empty gym. The rider gets off the bike and pulls a key from his pocket and enters the gym and goes to his locker and trades his normal jeans and t-shirt for MMA practice trunks and a sleeveless under armor shirt. He then taped his wrist and hands and pulled on his gloves. He then walked into the main part of the gym and turned on the lights then proceeded to attack the heavy bag with all his anger.

A punch for each birthday she missed and would miss. A kick for each and every Christmas she'd miss. A punch for every child they'd never have together. A kick for each anniversary they wouldn't share. A punch and a kick for each graduation little league game, wedding

night of making love. Grandchild they wouldn't have, and so on and so on until the bag broke away from its supports and he stood their exhausted and soaked in sweat.

He then walked back to his locker and looked at the picture of her his wife. His love the mother of his child. His Babydoll. "Why'd you leave me Frankie, why?," David asked as tears and sweat fell from his face.

"Hey need a sparing partner," Camillia said standing in the door way of the locker room. Dressed in a purple workout tank top black capree yoga pants, white sneakers and a black hoodie.

"Uh... Cammi what are you doing here," David asked sucking up his tears.

"Couldn't sleep besides you're not the only one who has fight in a week," Camillia explained as she to would be fighting in the upcoming MMA event that David was fighting in. "Also you're not only one with the key to this place big man," she said.

"Yeah you're right," David said drying his eyes more.

"So wanna tell me why the heavy bag is on the floor out their," Camillia asked. Genuinely concerned for her friend. Truthfully Camillia had been instantly attracted from the moment they met years ago. She also knew that since his wife's death and recovery from drinking he had lived like a monk. Keeping all members of the opposite sex as platonic friends never even flirting with girls. Something she could respect as he was a family man mostly living for his kids. She also knew he was still in love with his wife. But the part of her that was a woman infatuated with him so wanted to be his love.

"Nope," David said stepping away from his locker and walking towards the main part of the gym.

"Ok but if want too... you know when you can't talk to Carly Sam or the others you can talk to me," Camillia said.

David was not blind to the fact that Camillia was attracted to him. To be honest he was attracted to her as well. But in his hart he still felt like to allow himself the potential chance to fall in love with someone else he would be cheating on Frankie. That was something he wouldn't do. "Well get your shit on lets go,"

"Ok ok," Camillia said before going to the other locker room and preparing herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey that does it for the first chapter. What do you think of the parental sides of Carly Sam and David. Also what do you think of the kids as well as Camillia. Anyway hope you liked it peace love SDR out**


End file.
